Channel Chasers (transcript)
Script Part 1 First Half (Some text is typed out on static saying "DIMMSDALE: 20 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE", before eventually going to a shot of a binocular GPS with a meter of some kind tracking down some sort of hover-board, before changing to Future AJ riding on a hover-board in some angles, he notices the binoculars are fires a laser out of his hands, before the scene cuts away from the binoculars and a shot Timmy's house from the future, all wrecked up and damaged as Future AJ passes by, eventually some lasers appear and one shoots the house, causing an explosion. we see Future Chester and AJ on the hove-board from earlier as the lasers continue firing.) Future AJ: He's getting on us! (They leave the scene as the lasers are still firing, but someone who looks like Future Timmy comes in.) Future Timmy?: Chester, AJ, Surrender! (Cut to the city where AJ fires some more lasers as he and Future Chester swerve around dodging several fences and obstacles, and eventually pass by a statue of Chompy which gets destroyed, as well as Dimmsdale Elementary School, but they eventually go back and destroy the building, before fleeing from that Future Timmy lookalike firing some more lasers, they eventually get to Chester's trailer but Future AJ immediately steps hard on the hover-board while still avoiding lasers, causing it to go high enough to pass by Chester's trailer which explodes, revealing Bucky McBadBat using the toilet. Bucky McBadBat: Woah, That's it on the Mexican brunches. (Future Chester and AJ are still avoiding lasers and Future Timmy is still chasing them, Future AJ eventually reveals some sort of computer chip.) Future AJ: Hurry! we gotta get this component to my house! Future Chester: Almost there! (They eventually grind on part of a road using the hover-board, but the hover-board eventually trips up as they hit a glass tunnel.) Future Chester and AJ: Aaaahh! (Luckily enough, Future Chester gets hold of the hoverboard while Future AJ gets hold of Future Chesters left leg, Future Chester struggles to climb back up on the hover-board as the Future Timmy lookalike breaks through the glass tunnel, but Future AJ notices the ground underneath him as he's still firing lasers.) Future AJ: Uh-oooh! Genius with the last hope of humanity dangling for his life! (Future Chester brings him back up the hover-board, as they grind on some buildings and eventually fall off and crash-land on another glass tunnel.) Future Chester: AJ, go! I'll stay here and hold him off! Future AJ: But... Future Chester: Go! Before it's too late! (Future AJ leaves with the hover-board, as Future Chester gets a bat with a golden plague reading "BUCKY McBADBAT SPECIAL", but lasers hits the bat, causing it to disappear. the Future Timmy impostor eventually comes towards him.) Future Chester: Aahh!! (PUNCH! the Future Timmy impersonator falls to the ground, but he pushes a button on his belt, causing his hover-board to zoom away, and tries to puch Future Chester's teeth, but ends up hurting his hand because of Future Chester's braces.) Future Chester: Now I know why I never got these things taken off. (The guy tries punching him serveral times, but Future Chester avoids them and hit him so hard with his bare hand that he falls to the ground again, we soon see Future AJ leaving the glass tunnel on the hover-board as the Future Timmy ripoff's hoverboard follows him and morphs into a device with jetpacks and a monitor, but we go back to Future Chester.) Future Chester: Ha! You'll never stop us! (Future Timmy fires a laser at him, causing a him to freeze in a standing position.) Future Chester: Eh? You stopped me! We arrive at Future AJ's house with the monitor revealing one of Future Vicky's minions, as he goes into his room and flicks a switch and causes not only the lights to turn on, but for the floor to flip, revealing a watch, which Future AJ eventually inserts the computer chip from eariler in.) Future AJ: Now I can go back to the past and make sure none of this ever happens. (The monitor fires another laser at Future AJ, also causing him to freeze as well. Future Vicky's minion: You thought you were going to use you time-travel belt to return Dimmsdale to its former glory, didn't you? (Laughs) think again. (The monitor turns his back against Future AJ.) Future Vicky's minion: Last two apprehended your majesty. (A giant TV comes towards AJ's house, goes above it, and fires a white beam which summons Future Vicky.) Future Vicky: No! there's still one more, but now that I have the time travel belt, I know what exactly where to find them in the past! and once I find him, there will be no one left to stop me! (She reveals herself.) Future Vicky: Me! Vicky! Supreme ruler of the Earth! (Laughs manically) (The shot goes to the present day as the text from the beginning types out "DIMMSDALE: NOW" as Present Vicky is shown laughing.) Vicky: I'm so happy! (Cut to a different shot.) Vicky: '''I can't wait to babysit Timmy today! (grabs a bag) Let's see if I have everything I need to ensure the quality amount of child supervision... (grabs a electric screwdriver...) Ear cleaner! (a blowtorch...) Nostril scrubber! (and a giant flamethrower.) And painful high speed clothes dryer! (She proceeds to place it back. and roll up the blanket the items are on, which has a skull that Vicky covers with a smiley sticker.) '''Vicky: And that's everything I need to make his life terrible, and my life fun! *sigh* I just hope in my heart that some day I'll be able to make the whole world miserable! (She slaps a butterfly.) Vicky: But for now... (grabs a dart) my hate belongs to Timmy. (The dart is actually a flamethrower that blasts some fire at an image of Timmy on a dart board.) Vicky: Me! Vicky! Supreme ruler of hating Timmy! (Laughs manically only to start coughing and leaves.) (There's a TV showing the Dimmsdale Action News, with the shot on the TV cutting to Chet Ubtecha) Chet Ubetcha: Hello Dimmsdale, I'm Chet Ubetcha with today's editorial! Which technically makes it a Chet-i-Torial! (A TV appears on the image on the right with the screen changing depending on what he says.) Chet Ubetcha: Television. It can help, and it can hurt! but, can it help-hurt? Is it causing kids to do stupid and violent things? (Some footage from Maho Mushi, a parody of anime shows Dragon Ball is shown, with the first clip involving a Goku lookalike and an alien with a cape battling on top of a forest with the show's title card appearing when Chet Ubetcha says "Maho Mushi".) Chet Ubetcha: Take for example the wildly popular animated kung-fu monster trading-card series, Maho Mushi! (A chorus shouting "Maho Mushi!" is heard on the title card.) (We see two boys imitating the clip by walking on tree branches with swords.) Chet Ubetcha: Is it causing kids to do stupid and violent things? (The branches break and the kids scream and get injured.) Kid with big cheeks: My legs! Kid with glasses: My arm! (We see some more footage of another Goku lookalike reaching the top of a building via parkour as the chorus says "Maho Mushi!" over and over until he gets there. afterwards we see a kid running through the alleyway and trying to do the the same by walking up a wall... only to land in a trash can.) Kid #3: My neck! (The chorus shouts "Maho Mushi!" again as yet another clip is shown, involving a white monster throwing a character at a group of other people, and a bully Francis imitates the clip by throwing a child at a group of kids which run off.) Bully: My gosh! This is a cool show! Chet Ubtecha: Let me answer my own rhetorical question with a non-rhetorical YES! but on the bright side, we can all take selfness that the day will never come that a child could imitate... THIS! (We see one final clip of a vehicle called "The Kid Crusher" resembles and parodies The Star Destroyer from Star Wars. shooting lasers at group of people as an alien pilot laughs, It turns out that Timmy is imitating the clip. With Cosmo as The Kid Crusher itself and Wanda as Timmy's helmet.) Timmy: (Laughs for a while) I can't believe the day has come that we could imitate this! WOO-HOO! And I would never be able to do it without you guys! Wanda: Yeah, but are you sure you know what you're doing!? Timmy: Of course! (Takes out some Maho Mushi-themed trading cards) I know Maho Mushi better than any show on television! Cosmo: I can't believe you never though to wish for the Maho Mushi "Kid Crusher" before! (He flies around town and eventually heads for the sky.) Wanda: Timmy, I don't know, watching dangerous stunts on TV is one thing, but performing them in real life feels really dangerous! Timmy: What makes you say that!? (Timmy realizes that he's about to crash into a airplane and screams with Cosmo and Wanda.) Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda at the same time: Gaaaahh! Timmy: Wanda! I wish for the Banzai Bubble! (Wanda grant his wish and replaces the Kid Crusher with the Banzai Bubble, thus causing Timmy to bounce off the plane and start falling. We then see Mr. Turner cleaning up his office.) Mr. Turner: Finally! I'm am sure to win "Cleanest Office"! The one trophy i'll have that my arch enemy Dinkleburg won't! (To Mr. Turner's surprise, Timmy (Still in his Banzai Bubble!) bursts into his office, destroys everything by bouncing around and leaves.) Mr. Turner's Boss: Congratulations Turner you win the cleanest off-(realizes the destruction that Timmy made.) Good Heavens! Dinkleburg, Quick! Take this! (Hands over the award) and the raise that goes with it! Dinkleburg: Neat! Mr. Turner: *Grunts* Dinkleburg... (A piece of concrete falls on him.) (After that, we see Mrs. Turner selling a glass house to Billy Joel.) Mrs. Turner: This is the hardest home I ever had to sell but, Here you go Mr. Joel! here are the keys to your new glass house! Billy Joel: Thanks! You know I didn't wanna buy this but you really wore me down! Mrs. Turner: Just don't throw any stones! *chuckles* Once I hand you the keys, it's not my problem anymore! (Just as Billy Joel grabs the keys, Timmy (Still in his Banzai Bubble again!) screams as he crashes to the entire glass house, shattering it into smithereens.) Mrs. Turner: I'll get a broom... (Mr. and Mrs. Turner arrive in the exact same location.) Mr. Turner: *gasps* Honey, our son just bounced wildly through my office destroying everything! *gasps* You see him? Mrs. Turner: Yes, and he just destroyed the house I was about to sell! Timmy: Gaaaaaah! (Timmy crash lands onto his parents and the Banzai Bubble bursts.) Timmy: Uh... Tada? (Future Timmy teleports into a nearby alley.) of First Half Second Half (Future Timmy uses his binoculars and sees Timmy being pulled back by his parents.) Timmy: You wouldn't be able to do this if I had the Maho Mushi Parent Puncher! Future Timmy: Excellent... Mind for the ticking... (A police siren is heard (thus causing Future Timmy to hide in the dumpster) and some cops arrive at the scene.) Cop #1: Do you wanna have our coffee here? Cop with mustache: Sure! I brought a whole bunch o' doughnuts! (The cops sit on the dumpster.) Cop with mustache: We can sit on the dumpster, for hours and hours and talk about life! (Scoots closer to the other cop.) (We see the Turner's house.) Mr. and Mrs. Turner at the same time: YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! (Timmy is shown watching Maho Mushi and chants "Maho Mushi" over and over as he takes out his Maho Mushi trading cards.) Mr. Turner: Eugh... Is this what you were imitating? (Mrs. Turner turns the knob and switches the station to The Biographical Channel parody of The History Channel. which is currently broadcasting Dictator Week. [A parody of National Geographic's special features such as Shark Week.]) Announcer: It's Dictator Week on The Biographical Channel! Channel 298 on Dimmadelphia Cable! See if you have what it takes to be a dictator! Timmy: Aaah! (Goes behind his parents...) Must, Watch, (pushes them...) Maho Mushi! (and changes the channel back.) Mrs. Turner: Honestly Timmy, someday you're going to have to grow up! You're not a baby anymore you know? Mr. Turner: You dented a 747, destroyed Mr. Joel's glass house, and worse, Dinkleberg won my plaque! (Mr. Turner sees Dinkleburg outside the window.) Sheldon Dinkleburg: Fetch, Dinkle-dog! (Tosses his plaque.) Hi, Turner! Better luck next month! Mr. Turner: *Grunts* Dinkleburg... (Mrs. Turner sees Timmy copying the poses he sees on Maho Mushi and turns the TV off with her remote.) Timmy: Aaah! I was watching that! Mrs. Turner: Timmy, if we can't trust you not to imitate television, maybe you can't be trusted to even watch television! Mr. Turner: You're grounded mister! and that means no TV either! Timmy: What!? you can't do that to me! Mr. Turner: Ha! Not without help! Mrs. Turner: (she opens the door as she says this.) That's why we had Vicky come over! to make sure you don't watch any television while we go out! (Vicky hisses like a snake, much to Timmy's horror.) Mr. Turner: Yeah! Because we're not grounded! Vicky: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! Don't worry, the only thing Timmy's gonna watch out while I'm here is his mouth! (The smiley sticker from before falls off revealing the skull, which is enough to make Timmy scream and hide behind Mom.) Timmy: No! Don't leave me with her! She's evil! Mr. and Mrs. Turner at the same time: Evil? Vicky: Uhhh... Uh, that's silly! (Vicky brings out a model of Billy Joel's glass house and a "Best Dad" plaque from the bag as she says this.) Um, Would an evil person bring gifts? Mrs. Turner: Wow! A glass house that reminds me of how furious I am at Timmy! Mr. Turner: Hmmm! And this plaque is twice as good as Dinkleburg's, I should go blow! Bye! (Mr. and Mrs. Turner leave.) Vicky: Now then... (Brings out two massive flame throwers) Somebody say EVIL!? (Timmy screams, hides in his room, and blocks the door with his drawer, bedside table, and his bed.) Timmy: *breathing* Phew! (Heads to Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl, speaking sarcastically) Aw, gee! Mom and Dad have grounded me from watching TV! Whatever is a boy with fairies to do? (Cosmo and Wanda look at each other and poof up a TV and a remote, in which he uses it to watch some more Maho Mushi.) is ironic as the TV was the same one from a few seconds ago, but on the other side of the room. even the chest was on that same side with the TV as well! but showed up on the other soon enough. Cosmo: Uh, Timmy, your parents said no TV, and they left Vicky here to make sure don't watch it! Timmy: So? They didn't listen to me about Vicky, why should I listen to them about anything? Wanda: Because they're your parents and you have to start listening to them. They only want what's best for you, and we're not always going to be around, you know. Timmy: '''You're right, Wanda. (Cosmo and Wanda smile.) You're going to stay right here and make sure Vicky doesn't see what I'm doing while I wish for a magic remote that let's me go in TV, that way technically I'm not disobeying them. '''Wanda: Oh, nice loophole. Who do you think you are, Fairy Mason? (The Pink Magic Remote magically appears and Timmy catches it) Cosmo: Uh you know, there are easier ways to get on TV. Have you considered a slow-speed chase? Timmy: Let's get televised! (Timmy goes inside television) Wanda: I've got a bad feeling about this. Cosmo: Quiet! I'm watching Timmy! (Eats popcorn) Timmy: Cool! I'm in the TV universe! So many choices, I don't know where to start! But since this thing has a Channel up and Channel down button, I guess we'll start at Channel 1! (Presses a button to go into Channel 1) Part 2 TBD Part 3 TBDCategory:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts